Assassination
by uhirasaokay
Summary: He was meant to kill her. He was hired to. But they danced and even spoke and by the end, he could not do it. Could he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Enjoy:):)**

She was an angel, she had to be. There was no other explanation to her beauty. She looked like an angel descending from the heavens while she gracefully walked down the stairs. Her blonde hair was set perfectly over her head, the golden tiara was easy to spot. The dress she wore was, obviously, well selected. It showed how beautiful her body was as well, it was the most stylish dress compared to what everyone was wearing. She carried herself like one of royal blood would. It was her, without question.

Stella, the princess of Solaria, or in other words my next target. I had killed royalty before, because of my hard earned status, all my victims are royalty or nobelity. I am the only assassin who has managed to kill all my targets and not be caught. I was the only one whose name is well known around the world for my assassination skills. My code name is the slicer.

Nobody knows my real name or my identcity. Nobody else needs to know it. Only I do, because I live for myself and no one else.

" I thank you all for coming today to my daughters 18th birthday. Princess Stella of Solaria. She is, as of today, the official heir to the throne that I shall retire from rather soon. Let us all raise our glasses. " The king of Solaria announced dragging me out of my train of thoughts.

I raise my glass along with every one else. The speech was short and to the point. Now I knew all too well why I was hired by his wife, to kill his daughter. The current queen was his second wife and she had another daughter, Chimera. I was hired to kill her step daughter on her 18th birthday. What I wonderful mother.

I look at my target as she dances with her father. I could see that everyone's eyes were on her. She truly was breathtaking and a wonderful dancer. I felt my heart rate increase along with the rate of my breathing. This was odd. I have never felt this way before. Killing was like breathing for me. So why am I feeling my heart hammer away.

I try to calm myself as the adrenaline rushed through my veins. I have to finish off this mission fast, even my body was getting impatient. That can be the only reason why my mouth suddenly has gotten dry and my palms sweaty, my heart continued at its own rhythm completely ignoring me.

I watched her as she twirled around in one of her suiters arms. I could not take my eyes of her and every time I tried to analyse her as a target, my conscious stopped me. This is hard. The hardest mission perhaps as it seems I have lost control of my body.

She passed me while she danced and gave a smile. Her pearl white teeth showed of by the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Now my heart did the opposite of what it was doing before. It stopped beating. I took in 3 deep breathes before it restarted and started to beat at twice the pace it was before.

I looked at her smiling at everyone and dancing gracefully. Something was wrong, it was a small thing and but I noticed it none the less. Her smile did not reach her eyes, it carried a deep sadness within it. I could not comprehend why, she was a pampered princess with suitors lined up behind her. Why did she have to be sad? And why do I care so much that she is? I just felt uneasy, as though I had to go make her happy.

No, this can't be happening. I should kill her soon and slip out, I can't go on wasting time like this. I walk up to were she was dancing and pat her partner on his shoulder.

" Mind if I cut in? " I asked.

He stepped backed bowed slightly to the princess and gave her a really dirty smile, while she gave a gentle, polite one. I was disgusted by his behaviour. I took his place and put one hand on her hip and another held her hand as we started to dance. I felt sparks going through my hands from where I touched her. This was new.

" It is nice to meet you princess. " I tell her politely, while I look around to see the queen, who hired me, glaring darts at the poor girl in my arms.

" Haven't you heard that it is rude to not look at someone while your talking to them. " She replies with the most enchanting voice I had ever heard.

I look down immediately to see her smiling at me. She is a pampered princess.

" And it is also rude not to introduce yourself to a beautiful lady. " She continues.

She is pampered and annoying, yet somehow I liked it. I had to think of a name for my self, and fast.

" I am ... David " I reply, using the name of the last person I had killed.

" David. Doesn't seem to be a name that suits you, but alright. I am Stella, the princess of Solaria. " She tells me with a smile.

" I know who you are. " I state the obvious.

" It would have been rude of me not introduce myself when I made you do it. " she replies indignantly.

I chuckle at her response and she laughs as well, but again her eyes contain the sadness in them that she cannot hide. The song ends and she backs away from me.

" I am tired and would like to rest for sometime, please ask me again for the next dance. " She smiles her dazzling smile and walks of leaving me in a trance.

I snap out of it and head over to the balcony, I had to cool down a little. I leave the party hall and walk across the balcony to look at the night sky while I lean over the railing.

I could not kill her. She might be pampered and arragont, but there was something about her, that made me not want to kill her. This was a first and a problem. I had no idea what it meant.

I suddenly remembered my friend Sky and how he used to tell me about this girl Bloom. The woman he loved. He had similar symptoms as to what I am having right now. Though I don't know how he found Bloom to be the most beautiful lady on the planet while Stella was here.

" Do you hate parties or something? " I hear a beautiful voice from behind me.

I turn to see the princess walking over to me.

" I just needed some fresh air, what are you doing here? " I ask her while she stood next to me and looked at the moon. Her eyes seemed to be gazing at something even further.

" I was looking for the man who promised to dance with me for the next song but he seems to want fresh air instead. " she replies with a pout on her face.

She looked so cute. And she came here looking for me. I felt pure joy and I couldn't help but grin.

" We could dance here is you want. " I asked her.

" Its peaceful out here isn't it. " she told me looking at the moon, not having heard what I had said.

The sadness which was locked in her eyes now seemed to spread all over her face.

" Do you know what it is like on the world outside? " she asked me.

" why do you ask? haven't you seen it? " I ask back.

" I am trapped in this castle, my only stress release and what is preventing me from going insane is shopping, the only thing I am allowed to do with armed guards by my aide. I have never seen how the real world I by myself. Did you know, my step mother is trying to kill me so that her daughter can get the throne. " she tells me with a pained expression.

So she did know of the queens plans. but why was she telling me all of this.

" why are you telling me this you highness? " I ask her.

" Call me Stella please. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I can trust you. " She explains to me.

" Have you ever thought of running away? " I ask.

" Running away? from the palace? I have. But I can't live in the world outside by myself. " She replies.

" Why not? " I ask her, genuinely curious.

" I am a pampered princess who needs a lot of money and shopping to live by, I cannot do it myself and my dad would never let me go outside." she replies.

" You should make up your mind, either to sacrifice one thing or another. I can help you if you want. " I tell her.

" I know I should, but I just can't. Help me how? " she asks curious.

" I can help you start a new life, give you a place to stay. " I suggest.

" That would be nice. but I just don't know." She sighs and looks at the moon once again.

I should leave, that would be most helpful for my heart. I turn and slowly walk away.

" Think about it. " I tell her while she turns.

" David, thank you. " she tell me sincerely with her dazzling smile.

I had to tell her, not just had to, I wanted to tell her, my real name.

" My real name is not David, it is Brandon. " I tell her.

" Brandon, that is a nice name. " She tells me with her smile.

" Brandon, thank you for everything. Tell me before you leave, I shall tell you what my decision is. " She replies.

I walk back into the party hall slowly. Should I wait for her, or should I just leave now. I could not kill her so it was best foe me to leave the failed mission, but I wanted to know what she had decided. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to come with me. This truly was strange.

I could wait for some time before I leave, enjoy the party a little. I decided that I would watch her for tonight, even if it was just one night, I would wait.

**A/N : Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed it:):) Reviews please, I would really like to know what you thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of people have asked me to continue so here is the next chapter

Chapter 2:

Fiery red hair is what catches everyone's eyes. She was pretty, maybe even stunning. Princess Bloom of Domino, a powerful being with a very scary temper. It was the poor caterer who now fell under her path of terror.

"I told you, it has to be strawberry! Do you not understand?" She yelled at the poor man.

"This is a very important day! Even a small mistake such as this can ruin it! Do not ruin it!" She continued.

"Yes milady." The man whispers and scurries away.

"Preparation for our party is almost done! I can't believe we are getting engaged!" She exclaims walking up to me and my friend.

"Yes dear, it will be perfect" My best friend tells her with a smile.

"Prince Sky, there are strangers in your room who announce themselves as your friends." One of the guards announces as he enters the room.

"How did they get in?" I ask.

"Bro, you know who they are, apart from one idiot the rest can get in by themselves unnoticed." Sky tells me grinning.

"I have to go dear." He turns to Bloom and pecks her on her cheek.

"Can't wait to meet them, so many stories to discuss." I reply while Sky and walk briskly towards his room.

We opened the room door and see all our other friends. The most talented group of individuals in the world.

Riven, the magenta haired heavy built man who is a thug for hire. Timmy our nerd, sandy brown hair, average built and our resident hacker. Nabu our magician, tall dark and royal like Sky. Sky is blonde well built and the two of them together know everyone and can get us anything. And finally Helia our artist, long dark hair and a professional thief and con artist.

"Hey Sky I cannot believe you are getting married!" Nabu spoke and patted Sky on the back.

"Urgh lets not talk about stupid shit." Riven complains.

"You are just jealous" Sky retorts and we all laugh.

"It's true, you are the only one with a hot girlfriend" Riven contradicts.

"You mean fiancée." Timmy corrects him.

Sky turns pink on this comment and we all laugh harder.

"Hey even Brandon found the love of his life!" Sky yells and I stop laughing.

Everyone looked at me and while I glare at Sky and think of numerous ways to kill him.

"It's not true. She is not interested, she already rejected me." I reply slightly depressed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she has realized what a big mistake she has made." Helia tries to cheer me up.

"Okay enough about me. It's our friend's engagement soon! Let's talk about him." I divert the conversation from me.

"No! Not required! Why don't you guys chill out a little? Let's go meet Bloom's friends. Do not play around with them!" Sky commands and walks away in the direction of Bloom's part of the castle.

"Which means we will" Riven whispers mischievously and follows Sky.

"Oh this might not be a good idea! Sky please don't use our real names!" Timmy screams out to Sky and runs after him.

We all follow Sky through the corridors of the castle. This is the castle of Domino, it was once covered in ice ad was restored only a few years ago. Yet its economy flourished and it was competing with the top planets.

The castle was big and grandly decorated. Portraits of the family hung everywhere , guards were stationed every few intervals, it was hard not to spot one which meant four of the six of us had to be on our best behaviour and extremely cautious.

We had reached Bloom's room and we could hear them before we saw them. They were shrieking, shouting, cheering and howling and in general making everyone else deaf.

"Urgh are they children?" Riven grumbles.

"Be nice." Sky whispers and knocks on the door.

All the noise on the other side stops and giggling breaks out. The sound of the door unlocking was barely audible over Riven cracking his knuckles murderously.

The door cracks open a little and a girl with emerald green eyes gazes out through the crack.

"Who is it?" Bloom asks from the inside.

"I think it is your fiancée and his friends." She replies and opens the door completely to let us in.

We walk in and I see the room is huge but in a mess. Clothes were lying everywhere, pillows scattered around, the table was overcrowded with makeup products, CD albums were piled up in a corner, electronic gadgets were lying around the CD pile and a few plants can be found at the other corner of the room.

Bloom was standing on the bed, two girls were seated behind her and I could not see them, two other girls were seated on the couch near the bed and another girl stood next to us and she had just shut the door.

"Bloom these are my friends, you know Brent." Sky stated while he indicated his hand in my direction. I stared down at my shoes.

"Rudolf" He introduced Riven who grunts in reply.

"Nabu" He can't change Nabu's name and Nabu had already met Bloom.

"This is Taco." He points to Timmy and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

I could see from the corner of my eyes that all my friends were trying not to laugh as well, Timmy was blushing hard.

"And Hank" He indicates to Helia who smiles in return.

"Nice to meet you boys" Bloom replies with a grin.

All the girls started giggling like we were a standing joke. Riven's knuckle cracking was a good distraction.

"I'll introduce my friends, Flora is the one who opened the door." Bloom states.

I turn to see her smiling sweetly at us. She had tanned skin, brown and honey coloured hair and emerald eyes.

"Nabu you know who this beautiful young lady is don't you?" Bloom asks with a grin pointing to one of the girls on the couch.

She was dark skinned with dark hair and looked athletic. She glared at us and looked away.

"That's Layla" Nabu replies with a gulp.

We all look at him stunned while he stares at the girl as though she is a ghost.

"Tell us how you know her" Bloom commands him grinning.

"She is the princess of my planet and my fiancée" He whispers.

Now I was definitely stunned and by the look on everyone else's faces they were shocked too, but the girls were laughing hard.

"Okay moving on. The one next to Layla is Tecna" Bloom continues.

I look over to her still shocked with Nabu's news. She had short pink hair and was so busy typing away on some device in her hand that she didn't even bother looking up.

"This is Musa." Bloom speaks whole a girl sitting behind her stands up.

She had long black hair tied in two ponytails and she was laughing hard at us. Riven continued to crack his knuckles.

"And finally this is my best friend, the princess of Solaria-" Bloom spoke.

Oh no.

"-Stella" Bloom pulls up the angel sitting behind her.

My heart probably stopped beating and I could feel some kind of pain spreading slowly from my heart like someone ran a blade through it.

Sky turns and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Brandon?" She whispers staring at me.

I suddenly lose track of everyone else in the room and zone out. I replay one of the most painful memories.

_The party was almost over and I was standing on the balcony waiting for her to come. I didn't dance with her again nor did I speak to her but she saw me walk out here._

_I was right to believe she would follow me because I could see her walking over._

"_Stella-" I start but she cut me off._

"_No Brandon, I can't, I'm sorry." She turned and ran back inside._

_I could hear my heart beating loudly, the bottom of my stomach fell. Everything was moving in slow motion._

_No Brandon_

_It kept repeating in my head._

_No Brandon_

"Bro" Sky calls me and puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to the aching present.

Everyone was staring at either her or me or alternating between both of us.

"Brandon?" She repeats my name again in her beautiful voice while she takes a step towards me.

My heart starts beating at an uncountable rate, a shiver ran down my back. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Nice to see you again Stella." I reply in a monotone voice.

"Wow awkward." Bloom replies looking at Sky.

"You lied to me about his name, what else did you lie about?" She asks him accusingly.

My eyes were only for the fair princess and it seemed like we were the only two living creatures on the planet. I could still hear the others talking though.

"I only lied about their names, nothing else." Sky answers

"Their names?" I her one of the other girls ask.

"My friends, apart from Nabu. I told you fake names." Sky explains.

"Why?" Another girl asks.

The whole time I am staring at Stella and she is staring at me, we are in our own world, but the pain in my heart did not reduce in fact it increased slowly.

"Cause we asked him too." Timmy answers.

"So what are your real names?" a different voice asks.

"That's Brandon, Taco is Timmy, Rudolf is Riven, and Hank in Helia." Nabu replies.

"We will leave now, see you during dinner." I speak out and turn ushering the guys out.

"Brandon can we talk?" the most enchanting voice asks me.

I turn and look her straight in the eyes which stare right back at me as though they were looking into my soul.

"We have some work to do maybe later." I hiss.

I turn and leave with the guys closing the door behind me.

Who would have thought? Looks like the engagement party might be much more different than I anticipated.

Hope you guys liked it I will try to upload soon.  
Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 3:

"Brandon wait up." Sky calls from behind me.

I turn to see all my friends had caught up to me by now. The crushing feeling did not leave me alone. I could not shake it off.

"What the hell just happened?" Riven asks.

All the other guys also stood with a questioning look. I knew I could trust them, I knew I could tell them, but my head was reeling.

"Brandon, you don't have to tell us unless you want to." Helia tells me calmly.

Maybe they could help me, I was going to start hyperventilating soon if I don't get it out of my system.

"I met Stella at her birthday party a while back, I was hired to, you know, do what I do. She was beautiful and amazing, I had fun that night and things happened and it ended badly. Well more like she ended it badly." I summarised it.

"Is that all of it?" A feminine voice asked.

We all turned to see Bloom and all the other girls, except for the one who had opened the door and Stella, standing behind us.

"Yeah somewhat. Why?" I asked her.

"She is crying her eyes out. Please go talk to her, settle out whatever is going on. She is devastated please." Bloom requests.

"Why should I go and talk to her, she is the one who said no."

_No Brandon, No_

"She regrets it, please just talk to her." Bloom begged.

I was feeling I don't know what I was feeling. It was sadness for being rejected, joy that I got to see her, hatred towards what she did but more than any of that, I was an absolute wreck that the angel Stella was crying and I could not stand it.

"Brandon, come with me, you have to talk to her." Helia told me.

Out of all the guys he was the most level headed one probably, maybe just maybe I could go see her.

Helia started to walk over to Blooms room and turned to see whether I would come or not. All the guy and girls were looking at me expectantly. Could I do it? Could I go talk to the girl who crushed me. I walked slowly over to Helia and we started to walk away.

"I know you didn't tell us the entire story, but you don't have to. If you don't think you can talk to her, then dot. But if you think talking to her is the best thing to do right now, then you must not hide from it no matter how hard it is." Helia explains calmly.

I was deep in thought, thinking about the entire night that took place, maybe I wasn't being fair towards her. I mean I was hired to kill her but she didn't know that, I should explain myself to her, so should she.

"Seems like you have made up your mind." Helia tells me with a smile.

We had already reached Bloom's room, Helia knocked on the door while I held my breath waiting for the worst that could happen. The door opened a little and a tanned girl with emerald eyes peeped out.

"Flora, Brandon has come to talk to Stella." Helia told her calmly.

She looked back and opened the door completely, walked out and shut it behind her.

"Please be nice to Stella, she seems to be really sad, I have never seen her like this before." Flora tells me.

I just nod briskly. She still seems unsure.

"Let him go talk to her." Helia tells her.

For the first time she looks towards him and thinks about it for another second.

"Fine, be nice. Please" Flora told me once again.

She opened the door and let me in.

"Let's go back to where our friends are." I was vaguely aware of Helia telling Flora that while she shut the door behind me.

I looked inside and I saw Stella sitting near the window, her eyes red and swollen and snot coming out of her nose. She still looked cute even though she was a wreck, she turned and looked at me and sniffed.

"B-B-Bran-n-ndo-on." She sniffed.

"I am-m-m sor-r-ry. I wa-a-"

"Calm down Stella, we have to talk. We are being irrational. You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you, yet we were planning to do something completely irrational and honestly a little stupid." I explained.

Something changed within her, she wasn't sad or sobbing anymore but she seemed angry.

"WHAT?"

"Stella calm down what happened now?" I asked her.

"You think that just because we don't know each other doesn't mean that real love doesn't exist! You asked me to run away with you with such half-assed emotions!" She explained.

"Half-assed? When you said no I was devastated! You didn't even care about me that's why you said no!"

"That's not why I said no! I said no because I know my step mother hired you to kill me!" She screamed.

I stared at the red eyes angel. I was stunned, how did she know that?

"I can see the shock on you face, I was even more surprised when I came to know."

I couldn't even find the words to say anything to her, no way in hell could she have come to know.

"After I went back in to dance, I got a little bored so I headed over to the washroom. When I was coming back I saw my step mom sneaking around so I followed her. She didn't realise I did.

"Chimera was waiting for her and both of them started a heated argument. I was going to leave but I heard my name so I eavesdropped. Apparently my step mother had hired someone to kill me, but I was not dead as yet so they were getting a bit impatient.

"I sneaked away a little surprised and I came back to the ballroom. I wanted to know who it might be, so I scanned the crowd for someone suspicious. I found no such person but everyone was familiar to me except one person. You." She paused to see my reaction, I kept my face unreadable.

"So you immediately assumed I was the assassin?" I asked.

"No, I didn't want it to be true. So I checked the guest list. Your name wasn't there, and plus you were so mysterious and I just assumed. So I watched you for the night.

"I had met assassins before, and I had seen their behaviour and you behaved like one." She concluded.

"And if I wasn't one?" I asked.

"You never tried to see me again. And you haven't tried denying it." She told me really sad.

"I couldn't kill you no matter how hard I wanted to."

"Brandon I like you but I don't know what to do." She told me quietly.

I couldn't think, my mind was blank. Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing went through my head. I could only stare at the beauty. I wanted to put my arms around her and make her smile.

"Can I come in?" A muffled voice came through the door.

"It's Bloom." Stella murmured walking over to open the door.

"Wait Stella, lets at least try being friends" I tell her.

She turns looks at me solemnly and smiles a rueful smile that soon became a favourite of mine. She opens the door and Bloom was standing there aghast.

"Umm… are things okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah everything's good." Stella replied grinning.

"Come on lets go get food." Bloom said happily.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, and following. Please continue to do so**


End file.
